Lifes Too Short
by BluLady
Summary: Hermione feels like her life is over before it's begun, she accepts a potentially dangerous mission with an unlikely partner. Will he be able to show her there's more to life before it's too late? RonxHermione, SeamusxHermione.
1. Chapter 1

They say before you die your life flashes before your eyes so you better make it worth watching.

The manic laughter reverberated through the tomb and echoed in her ears.  
The glass beneath her fingers crunched and cut the flesh to shreds. She was completely defenseless against the homicidal maniac in front of her. She wondered how Harry had done it as many times as he had, but Harry had never been wandless.  
She turned her head towards the body beside her, tears burning tracks down her face, air fighting desperately to reach her lungs. It should have been her. He had taken the hit for her. A sudden calm came over her. He would not die in vain and they would be reunited.

"You don't have to go the same way as him, you know." A cold voice drawled from a darkened corner.

She tore her eyes from his lifeless form and swore revenge if it was the last thing she did. She looked up into the eyes of the man she was always sure would be her downfall.

"Join us, don't waste talent such as you posses." he continued in a soothing tone.

She stood up straight and looked him in the eye."You'll have to kill me first."

Dead eyes appraised her and a slender hand raised its wand.

This is it Hermione, so was it worth it?

xXx

So while I'm waiting for inspiration to smack me on the head for "A Pictures Worth" I decided to indulge one of my other bunnies for a while. I can't say how often updates will be, but I already hae the first few chapters done in a rough draft.. anyway happy reading xD 


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you Marry me?"

The question went around her head as she stared into the cornflower eyes she knew so well. Would she marry him... Could she marry him? The silence dragged on. She could plainly see the fear of rejection in his eyes. She couldn't hurt him. She gave him an imperceptible nod, her heart breaking at the joy in his eyes.  
Cheering erupted round her, breaking her out of her revelry.

"Better get back to the game,love" he grinned giving her a sloppy kiss then hopping back on his broom and taking off towards the three giant hoops.

He had been ecstatic when he had landed his dream job, Keeper for the Chudly Cannons. He had rushed home and twirled her around announcing they were going out to celebrate. His enthusiasm was catching. She was so proud of him, of his dedication and passion. She was loathe to admit that these traits didn't spill over into their relationship.

They had become dull and predictable, prefaring to sit at home with a curry and a movie than go out partying with their friends. They had turned into her worst nightmare. It was comfortable and she loved Ron, but was it enough? Was she really ready to settle down, get married and have kids? She was only 24 for Godrics sake! She had barely lived. Could she really give up her independence so easily?

She heard the roar of the crowd as if from afar. She couldn't tell who had scored, who was rejoicing and who was sulking. She felt suffocated surrounded by all these people, all these strangers. She couldn't concentrate, she start panicking. She had to get away from there. She turned around on the spot with difficulty and apparated back to her blissfully empty apartment.

Now what?

Her panic had subsided to be replaced with anger. How could he just put her on the spot like that? In front of thousands of people. She could hardly have said no now could she? Maybe that was the point she sighed. He had never made it a secret that he wanted to get married and have kids, while she on the other hand wanted to live a bit more before burdening herself with motherhood.

The fire blazed Green and a head popped up between the flames.

"Ok If I come through?"

She sighed and nodded her head. Did she really have a choice? He would have come over wether she wanted him there or not. She was surprised he even asked in the first place. A few seconds later the disheveled form of her best friend climbed out of the hearth. He shook the excess floo powder from his head and collapsed onto the couch.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order." He eyed her shrewdly.

She forced down a shiver at the piercing eyes. Only for they were green, she'd have been sure he was channeling the spirit of their late headmaster.

"Yes, Ron proposed at the game."

"I know, I heard it in the office before I left."

She stared at him for a few moments, trying to get her brain to catch up with her ears. "You heard in the office? You mean you didn't know?"

"Nope."

Ron hadn't told Harry he was going to propose to her. Was it a spur of the moment decision? She wasn't sure.

"Are you sure you want this Hermione?" He asked quietly.

She didn't need to think about it. She knew saying yes had been a mistake. But how could she say that without sounding like a complete cow. "It makes sense."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know."

They watched each other carefully, she refused to break the silence knowing it wouldn't be long until he spoke his mind again.

"Why did you say yes?"

"I Love him?" she sounded unsure even to herself.

"I thought you were anti marriage?"

"I'm entitled to change my mind." She bit back blushing slightly.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Change your mind."

She didn't answer.

"I didn't think so."

"He loves me. I love him. It makes sense."

"It's not about what makes sense. What do you want Hermione?"

"I don't know-"

"Quit the bullshit it's me your talking to. What. Do. You. Want?" He stood up and held her by her shoulders. "Don't do something just because it's what people expect of you."

"I'm not you Harry!" She cried. She couldn't do whatever she wanted, without a care what others would think. She had always cared far too much for her own good.

When Harry and Draco had come out publicly, the whole of wizarding Britain had been in uproar. They just stuck up their fingers and got on with life and eventually the gossip died down. She had envied him his freedom, no matter how well deserved it was.

"No you're not, but this," he gestured up and down her torso "This isn't you either. Where is Hermione gone?"

"Well that's the million pound question, isn't it."

"Well until you know, maybe you should get away. Find yourself, learn what you want from life."

"I don't want or need a holiday."

"I didn't say you did. Talk to Kingsley. I'm sure he has some mission worthy of Hermione Granger."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll think about it."

He gave her another searching look then shook his head pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Just remember if you do decide to go through with this, I'll be the one to stand up and object on your behalf."

"My knight in shining armor" she grinned squeezing him tight.

"Oi! You're lucky you're a poof," Ron called from the doorway eyeing his best friend holding his fiance.

"Ron! I thought you were going out with the team to celebrate?" She shot Harry a nervous glance. How much had he heard?

"I was looking for you."

"Oh..."

"Ginny and the twins wanted to congratulate us."

"Just let me get changed. Harry...you'll come too?"

He sighed giving into her pleading gaze. "I'll go get Draco." 


End file.
